Fate Changed
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: What if Cassie and Adam weren't exactly meant to be? What if Cassie found out that sometimes your fate can change? FINALLY 5TH CHAPTER UP! NICK/CASSIE
1. Memory

Summary: If fate changed and Cassie and Adam weren't meant to be what would happen?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEIR ALL FROM THE GENUIS L.J SMITH though I would want to own Nick.

~Flashback~

"Nick…" she said all choked up.

" You don't have to say anything," he said, in his old detached, nothing-hurts-me voice. 

" I knew what I was doing whe I got into this," he said. " And you never pretended anything else. It's not your fault."

" It's not because of Adam," she said softly. " I mean, it's not for him, because I know there's no hope. I -accept that now, and I'm happy for him and Diana. But I just…"

She stopped and shook her head helplessly. " This is going to sound totally stupid, but I can't be with anybody else. Ever. I'm just going to have to…"

" I'm going to have to live a life of single blessedness," she mumbled.

Nick threw back his head and laughed. Real laughter. Cassie looked at him, embarrassed, but glad that he was at least smiling. His voice was more normal too, as hr glanced at her sideways, taking his arm off the back of the seat.

" Oh, you think so?" he said.

" Well, what else am I supposed to do?"

Nick didn't answer, just shook his head slightly, with another snort of laughter. " Cassie I'm glad I met you," he said. " Your unique."

~ End of flashback~

That was all she remembered. She wished she could take back all of what she said. She and Adam hadn't see the silver cord for months and Cassie didn't feel the same way about him as she had before. But she felt different about Nick. All she could think about was Nick. Everyone to her about Nick was lovable even his smoking habit. 

If only she could take back what she said before. 

Feelings can change………………………………...........................................

Author's note: Ok I know it may not be that great but this is only my second fic. Please review if you want me to continue. If you don't like it then hey I won't even go on…………


	2. Walk of thought

Summary:What if Adam and Cassie weren't meant to be? What if all of that changed?

Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own a thing you got a problem with that?

Author's Note: Ok ok so I read the reviews! Sure sure I'm ok with flames but DAMN! Flames aren't that bad! OK there was only one person who actually did insult me but hey whatever you said did not change my mind one bit about the story. What can I say I don't care what the hell you say about some stuff if it isen't important cause I know for a fact I'm not the only person on this site that had spelling errors or shall I say typos. For all you haters out there WHATEVER!

Nick watched Cassie and Adam walk along the beach. He certainly didn't enjoy seeing Cassie with Conant, but if she was happy with him then he was happy. Ok, so he wasen't happy seeing Cassie with Adam but what did it matter? He talked to her about it before and he knew for a fact that Cassie would never change her mind about her and him. He could still remember her saying that if she couldn't be with Adam that she would live a life of being single. Or was it something else? It was something like that. He chuckled to himself thinking of how cute she could be sometimes. But he knew that no matter what he did he would never have her.

~ On the beach~

" Cassie are you listening to me?"

            Adam was talking about something that's all Cassie knew. I've been walking with him for about an hour and I still don't know what the hell he's been talking about. This reminded her of Portia. She never listened to a word Portia said just like how she wasen't listening to Adam. When she was supposed to be listening to Portia thought of things. When she was supposed to be listening to Adam she was thinking about Nick. 

" Cassie?"

            Nick was different from Adam. Nick isen't as cold as everyone thinks he is she thought. As soon as you get his guard done he's a sensitive and shows his true feelings. Adam well, he dosen't have the same spark Nick does. Adam can be sweet and very sensitive, but Nick can just as well. 

" CASSIE?"

" Yes Adam?"

" Have you heard anything I just said?"

" Why don't I believe you?"

            God, Adam can be annoying at times. Am I really meant to be with this guy? Why do I feel so different around him then when I used to be. I used to feel excited around him, but now that's changed. 

            " Cassie you must be tired I'll drive you home."

~After Cassie was dropped off~

            If I did somehow manage to break away from Adam how would Diana feel? She broke up with him for me? How would she feel if she found out that I didn't really love the guy she had to break up with for me Cassie thought as she lay in bed. Would she be able to forgive me? Would Nick want me back after I got away from Adam or will he blow me off? Lots of things will change.

            Just like how I changed.


	3. Love hurts

Author's Note: Ok people I really want to make this a half song fic! I have had some songs that would go perfect with this fic in my head all day! There is just a little bit of a song in this chapter.

Summary: What if fate can changed? What if Cassie and Adam weren't meant to be?

Disclaimer: HELL does it look like I own anything? NOOOOOOOOO!

_Why does everything have to be a love thing_

_Think of all the sorrows that love brings._

_Is it where you really want to go _

_No _

_I really don't think so._

_            ~Scene 23~_

            " So Cassie what are you going to wear to the dance?"

Damn Cassie thought angrily. Does everyone even Diana have to assume that I'm going to go with Adam? They just ask, " What are you going to wear" and assume that I'm going with Adam! I hate that even if it is Diana saying it. Well, Adam is my boyfriend. I should really think before I get angry! Thank God I didn't say anything.

            " I'm not really sure. Who are you going with?"

            " Guess."

            " I can't guess."

            " Fine, I'll tell you, but promise not to laugh!"

            " I promise."

            " YOU CAN'T LAUGH."  
            " OK ok I won't laugh. Who is it?"

            " Nick."

            " I'm not laughing."

She thought I was going to laugh Cassie thought to herself. Cassie wasn't going to laugh, but she was close to tears. Why should I care that she's going with Nick thought Cassie once again angry. Nick isen't dating me and he never will.

            " Nick?"

            " I know it's weird. Ya know Nick and I have the same history class right?"

            " Right."

            " Well I was walking out of class and Nick pops out of NOWHERE."

            " Sooooo."

            " Then he says, Want to go to the Valentine Dance with me? So I say sure why not? Then he says we are just going as friends."

Diana was talking like a giddy school girl. Diana never EVER talked like this. Does she like Nick Cassie thought as she pretended to listen to Diana talking about what she should wear. Nick asked Diana. Nick asked Diana. Nick asked Diana. Why the hell did he ask Diana? Why? Why? It's not like I'm single and able to go out with him she thought miserably. I never should have even thought of breaking up with Adam. Nick will never like me again.

~ Nick's Chem Class~

Nick accidentally dropped a beaker on the floor. Shit, shit, shit, and more shit he thought to himself. 

            " Nick you know how I hate to pick on students, but clean that up NOW."

God, I don't even know who the hell teaches this class. I should I have paid more attention to what I was doing. What the hell was so damn important that I had to drop a fuckin beaker? Nothing he thought angrily nothing was. He was lying to himself AGAIN. He was thinking about something important. Cassie is important damnit and he shouldn't be saying she isen't. Damn myself for hating Conant cause he has Cassie. Damn myself for wanting her. Damn myself for asking Diana Conant's ex to the dance. If Cassie finds out about this and gets hurt……But she won't she won't care she never will she's she's….._She has Conant. Damn. Damn. Damn he thought this time with no anger. He had accidentally gripped a shard of glass so hard he had cut open his hand._

            I guess love does hurt he thought before going to wash his hand.


	4. Obvious

Summary: Damn I gotta write this again? Lets just say Fate can change.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! OK maybe in this chapters and some others I own some little characters. Most of them will basically be pesky outsiders.

Author's Note: Ok I have gotten some really good reviews and all, but not a lot of people are reviewing PLEASE review I'm starting to think that I shouldn't continue. *****sniff*

            " CASSIE OMG!"

What's with Laurel thought Cassie as she walked to Diana's house with Laurel, Diana, and Melanie. 

            " Cassie you still don't have an outfit?"

That's it? Cassie snorted and burst out with laughter while the other girls stared at with her with shock in their eyes.

            " I figured I would dig up something I had in my closet."

            " The dance is tonight and you didn't buy anything new. You sure have guts Cassie. I mean my closet is full with clothes I only wear once."

That's Melanie the crystal and clothes expert thought Cassie chuckling.

            " That's it Cassie you are borrowing my new dress that I got that would be perfect on you!"

" Mel are you sure?" I mean, what will you wear?"

            " What do you mean what will I wear? I just bought the dress because it was cute, not because I thought I would look good in it!"

Count on Melanie when your in a dress dance jam. I can't believe I have gotten so close to the coven Cassie thought in wonder. Before I could hardly speak up for myself, but now I always express myself even when I'm not wanted to. I know one person who I want to get closer to……._Nick……… She had gotten closer to all of the coven. She even gotten along with Faye now! Now, all she wanted to do was get closer to Nick. Sure, she was friends with him and all they even had a laugh together now and then, but what she wanted couldn't be expressed friendship wise and never would be expressed. Nick was the type of person who built up a shield to protect himself even when he didn't need it. Somehow she had broken down that shield and she had seen the softer side of Nick. She wanted more of that Nick, but she never was going to get that now._

            " Geez, You must be thinking of something really important Cassie."

            " Huh?"

            " For the last 10 minutes we have been talking about the dance and you've been dazing off into space."

Diana said those words jokingly, but Cassie could see the worry in Diana's eyes. Diana would understand wouldn't she? Nick's her date though I can't take away every guy Diana dates thought Cassie with shame. Cassie was filled with shame and guilt. Taking away Adam was enough, but Nick too? 

            "Lets all meet as Susan's house tonight!"

That was the first thing Laurel had said in a while. Laurel had been looking at Cassie. She seemed to see right through her. _Why is she staring? Does she suspect something? Does she know how I feel about Nick? Cassie asked herself these questions pretending not to notice Laurel's staring. _

            " Its not exactly the nicest thing to show up at someone's house without them knowing."

            " Well everyone meets at Susan's house when there's a dance,Cassie! It's kinda like a tradition!"

            " Fine, I'll see you there I have to rest a little. I feel a little drowsy.

            " What about pizza at my house?"

Think think think of an excuse Cassie thought of a lame excuse and was about to say it, but something happened.

            " Cassie and I thought we would that terrible history report together since we have the same class!"

Laurel? What the hell was she doing?

            " I thought she was tired?"

Thank Melanie for remembering every detail of everything."

            " She can rest later the report is due on Monday. We've gotta start on it at least."

            " Well see ya I guess."

Nooooo they couldn't leave her there with Laurel. Laurel was going to ask questions about something she knew she was. Laurel was opening her mouth and closing her mouth like she was going to say something, but was thinking of the right words to say it. Then suddenly Laurel opened her mouth and said barely in a whisper……

            " I know you don't love Adam anymore."

Cassie was in shock. How did Laurel know? Was she really that obvious?

            " Cassie don't act surprised. I've been watching you and Adam. Every time he has something planned you somehow break it off. Every time you guys are together I don't see the same spark."

I guess I am pretty obvious Cassie thought still shocked.

            " Besides you two aren't so kissy poo faced anymore."

Laurel snickered after she said that, but then her face again became serious. 

            " I do know who you do love though."

This was getting weirder by the minute. Cassie was sure Laurel didn't know about Nick. She surely hadn't been obvious about that. She never said a word about him. She never even got nervous around him. Laurel could never know.

            " You love Nick."


End file.
